In general, various materials may be used for a method of manufacturing a model of an object. Among them, a method of manufacturing a model using a paper uses a scheme of tightly fitting a plurality of pieces in grooves, respectively.
However, since the method of manufacturing a model using the paper cannot delicately manufacture a three-dimensional model of an object, there is a limitation to create a real shape of an object.
Further, durability is significantly degraded so that a model is damaged due to weak external force. Accordingly, the model cannot serve as a model so that the user cannot recognize an original shape.